


Day 7 - AU (5/5)

by Sang_argente



Series: sambenny love week 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Brother Dean, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Three months after Sam's spring heat and his successful rebonding with Benny, he feels better than he has in years. Well, besides the constant nausea and dizziness. But even that makes him feel good because he knows exactly what it is.





	

Three months after Sam's spring heat and his successful rebonding with Benny, he feels better than he has in years. Well, besides the constant nausea and dizziness. But even that makes him feel good because he knows exactly what it is.

He's sitting in the library reading some old lore, one hand cradling the small bump hidden under his shirts, when Dean comes in, plate in hand. He's careful not to whip his hand away. Sudden movement is the quickest way to make Dean suspicious.

“Hey, kiddo,” Dean says. He sets the plate down on the table in front of Sam and smiles. “How about some of this, huh?”

The plate is covered with fruit- apple slices, orange segments, grapes, and kiwi cubes- with graham crackers on the side.

“Uh, thanks, Dean,” Sam says, grateful. His nausea is out of control and he hasn't been able to keep much down lately.

“Sure thing,” Dean says. Before he turns to go, he winks.

Sam munches on the snacks throughout the afternoon, grazing absentmindedly as he reads. He doesn't realize how late in the day it's gotten until Dean comes back through. This time he brings Sam a plate of baked chicken with a side salad and sits down to eat with him.

“How's the reading?” Dean asks through large bites of his chicken. “Anything useful?”

Sam shakes his head. “It's stuff about the tablets, but most of it is unreadable.”

Dean grunts in acknowledgement.

“Have you...have you heard from Benny?” Sam asks nervously, shifting uneasily in his chair. His mate hasn't called and Sam has been avoiding the phone.

Dean nods. “Yeah, he’s getting along fine with the other vamps. Said he'd call you tonight.”

“Great,” Sam says, but he means anything but. He loves his mate but he's not sure how to tell him the news. He pets his bump softly.

When he looks up, Dean's watching him with a soft, fond gaze. 

“What?” He asks, blushing.

“I'm happy for you,” Dean says as he gestures to Sam's belly. “Have you told Benny?”

Sam's blush deepens. “No. I'm waiting for him to get home.”

“Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut,” Dean says and that's the end of the conversation.

Sam has been reassured that Benny will be home the next day and he waits for him impatiently. When his mate finally does get home, Sam walks up to him with a smile.

“It's so good to see you,” he sighs before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

“You too, _cher_ ,” Benny says. He's tired and dirty but he smiles at Sam brightly. “Have fun without me?”

Sam nods and grabs Benny's hand, placing it over his bump carefully. “Yes, we did.”

Benny's not dumb. The words smack him right across the face and he stares at Sam in shock.

“Are you serious?” He asks, the happiness starting to radiate off him.

“Completely,” Sam says and watches in joy as Benny laughs.

“I love you so much,” Benny says, laughing. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Okay.”

Benny stops short, staring at him. “Wait, what?”

“We're mated, we have a pup on the way,” Sam shrugs. “Let's start the rest of our lives right now. You and me.”

“You and me,” Benny echos, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [saintedsam](http://saintedsam.tumblr.com) for sambenny love week on tumblr. see more of my love week contributions [here.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
